


Bloom

by stay_moonie



Series: Thanks for Having no Iron in your Blood [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coffee Shop, Fairy Felix, I Had To, M/M, Werewolf Seungmin, Werewolf Woojin, fairy Jisung, felix likes to people watch, flower shop, implied Minho/Woojin, jisung works in a flower shop, minho is whipped, minho owns a flower shop, vampire hyunjin, witch Minho, woojin owns a cafe, yes Woojin and Seungmin are brothers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_moonie/pseuds/stay_moonie
Summary: Three weeks after the incident, Hyunjin is sent on a errand by Woojin to deliver some items to a flower shop down the road from the coffee shop of which Woojin owned.He wasn’t expecting to see the fairy he took a bite out of at the front counter.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of Bite and I would recommend reading that before this one
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy!

Light chatter could be heard throughout the Crescent Cafe. Only having three current customers who didn’t include Hyunjin as he is only there to spend his day observing. Seungmin didn’t mind the vampire spending so much time at the cafe but deep down wished that he would find something to do with his unlimited days. 

“You know it’s rude to stare at people.” Seungmin states as he sits down opposite Hyunjin, snapping the vampire out of whatever he was thinking/looking at.

“It’s merely observing and it’s doing no harm.” Hyunjin responds with a simple shrug. Seungmin just sighs as he takes a bite into the sandwich he had brought with him to the table, wondering why he was spending yet another lunch break with his best friend who found observing the general public as a good hobby to pick up.

“If someone saw you staring at them, I bet they wouldn’t agree to that statement.” Seungmin replies and Hyunjin turns his head to face the werewolf, small smirk on his face.

“Nobody would be able to have enough time to react if I were staring at them.” Seungmin let’s put a short laugh at his friends attempt to sound like the predator folklore made his kind out to be.

“You do remember that literally three weeks ago you were walking down alleyways to avoid people so you wouldn’t snap and feed on them.” Seungmin reminds Hyunjin of when he ran out of blood bags and walked all the way to the werewolf’s apartment to feed off bags that Changbin had brought. Hyunjin prefers to forget that memory, except for the cute fairy he met that day, the one he almost tried to eat before realising what he was.

In the three weeks since the incident, Hyunnin hadn’t seen Jisung but the fairy boy was constantly on his mind. Multiple times he had almost asked Seungmin about him but he didn’t want to give his best friend the impression that he was whipped or obsessed. 

“Let’s not remember that time, it’s something I’d rather forget.” Hyunjin answers his best friend who proceeds to laugh at the sheer embarrassment he knew Hyunjin felt in that moment and every time it was brought up. 

“I think there’s one reason you won’t want to forget it, or should I say, one person.” Seungmin gives Hyunjin a sly smirk and all of what little blood is in Hyunjin’s body rushes to his cheeks. Before Hyunjin could respond in denial, a chair is pulled up to their table and someone takes a seat.

“I have a favour to ask.” Woojin, Seungmin’s older brother and owner of the Crescent cafe, asks. He gives Hyunjin one look before chuckling and starts to ruffle his hair. “So, who got little vampy here to blush?” Hyunjin moves his head away from Woojin’s reach and starts to fix his hair while giving the older a glare.

“Nobod-“ Hyunjij responds but it’s ignored when Seungmin interrupts him with his own response.

“Han Jisung.” Seungmin takes the last bite of his sandwich and proceeds to match the expression on his older brothers face. Hyunjin places his head in his hands and groans, not wanting to be teased about his, now apparent, crush on the fairy.

“It’s nothing.” Hyunjin responds, hoping that with this intervention the redness of his cheeks goes down. The Kim brothers give each other a knowing look before laughing it off.

“Well, if we’re not going to get anything out of you, I have a favour to ask.” Woojin turns his attention to the vampire who gives him a confused look.

“Uhhh-“ Hyunjin doesn’t know why the older werewolf would need him for anything, it wasn’t very busy in the cafe currently and Hyunjin wasn’t in much of a ‘help someone who will now never stop teasing me’ mood.

“I just need you to drop off these coffee beans to Soul Magic Flower Shop just down the road.” Woojin points to a flower shop before he stands up and directs Hyunjin to follow him to the front counter of the cafe, pulling out a small jar of coffee beans and a piece of paper which contained some writing.

“I also need you to give this note to the shop owner. His name is Minho and just say that I’ll pick everything up tomorrow.” Woojin hands Hyunjin the note and the beans. Hyunjin slips the note into his back pocket and holds onto the beans. He gives the werewolf a questioning look, still not understanding something.

“So, why do I have to do this and not Min?” Hyunjin asks and the older gives the vampire a sincere smile.

“Consider it payment for sitting in the corner of my cafe almost everyday and not ordering anything.” Woojin proceeds to end the conversation there as a customer comes up to the counter to order, leaving Hyunjin to run the errand he was just given. As he leaves the cafe, Seungmin gives him a smile and waves before standing up and walking to the counter, finishing his lunch break.

—

It only takes a couple of minutes to reach the entrance of the flower shop. Hyunjin could feel a strong buzz of magic from inside which gave him the impression that a witch owned the store. The vampire takes a step inside and the overpowering scent of the various flowers invaded his nostrils. 

Hyunjin takes a second to get used to the new scents before he gives a quick glance around the flower covered store.

A rainbow of colours was filling every corner, no space was without some kind of flower or garden decoration.

“Oh,” Hyunjin’s thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice from the small counter in the corner of the flower shop. The vampire turns his focus to who had spoken and freezes for a second on who he saw.

Jisung was standing behind the counter, a wide grin on his face. His glamour was up but was giving off a distinctive fairy scent, one which was glamoured when they first met three weeks prior.

“Hi Hyunjin.” Jisung gives the vampire a small wave as he walks towards the counter, cheeks starting to feel hot.

“Hey Jisung, fancy seeing you here.” Hyunjin gives out a shy, awkward laugh which proceeds to make the fairy giggle.

“No need to be so awkward with me. I already forgave you for what happened.” Jisung replies and Hyunjin casts his eyes down, staring intently at the jar of coffee beans still in his hand.

_That’s not why I’m so awkward with you._

“I know but I still feel bad about everything.” Hyunjin responds with instead of what he was currently thinking and Jisung places his hand on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Please don’t. I think it’s a very interesting way to start what is going on between us.” Jisung reassures Hyunjin and gives him a sincere smile. Jisung’s cheeks start to darken with every second they had physical contact before he retracted his arm from Hyunjin’s shoulder. “So, why have you come to my lovely workplace? You aren’t stalking me are you?” 

Jisung teases Hyunjin and the vampire laughs as he places the jar of coffee beans on the counter and pulls the note Woojin have him out of his pocket.

“I’m after a Minho, I have a list from my friend that I need to give to him and I was told that he worked here.” Hyunjin holds the note in his hand.

“Ok don’t move, I’ll go get Minho hyung now.” Jisung gives a smile before walking behind the curtain on the other side of the counter. Hyunjin starts to tap his fingers on the table, taking another look at the store. He never thought he would see so much colour all at once. 

“So you’re the vamp who got a nice mouthful of fairy blood the other week.” Hyunjin turns his attention to his right where he sees a boy leaning against the windowsill, giving a small smirk. 

“Ah-“ Hyunjin’s inability to respond was cut off by a loud chuckle from the boy as he stands up and walks towards him.

“It’s fine, you didn’t know and it looks like Sungie is very smitten with you.” The lilac haired boy is now in front of him, a constellation of freckles adorning his face to compliment his wide grin.

Hyunjin could tell from the boys scent that he was also a fairy and gave him a small smile in response to what was said.

“I wouldn’t say smitten, more of a mild fascination with one another.” Hyunjin decides to try and explain what the relationship between himself and the fairy boy was. The boy just shook his head, grin still wide on his face.

“You two are literally perfect for each other.” Hyunjin heads the boy mumble before he holds his hand up to shake. “I’m Felix.”

“Hyunjin.” The boys shake hands and before they could release their shaking hands, the curtain behind the counter opens to reveal Jisung and another male with a very strong scent of what a witch carries.

“So, what is it that you require?” The witch, Hyunjin would assume that this was Minho, asks and Hyunjin hands him the note.

“Woojin hyung said he would come by to pick up whatever is in that list tomorrow and he also gave me these.” Hyunjin gestures to the coffee beans on the table and the witch draws his attention to the note to the coffee beans and his eyes widen.

He didn’t have to do that.” Minho practically whispers, his cheeks going bright red. Both Jisung and Felix burst into uncontrollable laughter, obviously finding something in this moment hilarious leaving Hyunjin very confused.

“He did it because he likes you hyung.” Felix manages to speak after calming down for a minute, Jisung still producing small chuckles under his breath. Minho looks up at Felix and gives him a hard glare.

“He’s upset because it wasn’t personally delivered by Woojin hyung.” Jisung adds on and Minho proceeds to glare and them both while groaning.

“Could you guys please refrain from doing this now, especially with one of his friends in the shop.” Minho places his head in his hands as the fairies start to giggle again. 

“I won’t say anything to him,” Hyunjin responds and Minho takes his head out of hands to give Hyunjin a small smile of gratitude. “But maybe you should tomorrow?” Hyunjin offers and he never knew someone’s cheeks could become even more red.

“No, I couldn’t do that. He’s just a client.” Minho shakes his head as he pulls his attention back to the list Woojin had made. 

“I think you’ve both gone past that stage hyung.” Felix says before leaving the conversation to go back to the windowsill and people watch.

“We will clear the store when he comes in tomorrow to give you guys some space.” Jisung responds and Minho sighs as he shakes his head.

“I think this is my que to leave. Nice meeting you ah-“ Minho starts to say and Hyunjin realises that they never actually introduced themselves.

“Hyunjin.” Minho smiles.

“Nice meeting you Hyunjin, I’m Minho if you couldn’t tell already.” Minho gives a small wave and takes himself and the jar of coffee beans behind the curtain, leaving only Jisung and Hyunjin by themselves as Felix was no longer apart of the conversation.

“So, are we going to exchange numbers or what?” Jisung asks and Hyunjin’s eyes widen in shock that the fairy was asking him. 

“Um, sure if you want to.” Hyunjin responds as he pulls out his phone, Jisung doings the same.

“I just thought that it would be good to plan meeting up instead of us bumping into each other when we don’t expect it.” Jisung responds as they swap phones and start to type their details in.

“That would be more than ideal. I wasn’t expecting to walk into this shop and see you here.” Hyunjin gives out a short laugh as he finishes placing his number into Jisung’s phone. They trade phones back and text to numbers to make sure that they were correct.

“So, text later?” Jisung asks, a small ray of hope fills his eyes as he smiles at the vampire. Hyunjin smiles back and nods.

“Of course.” He replies and turns to leave the store, leaving the blushing fairy so he could do his job.

—

Hyunjin walks back into the cafe to see it empty except for both Woojin and Seungmin standing at the counter, small smiles on their faces, as if they knew something Hyunjin didn’t.

“So?” Seungmin asks and Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, extremely confused on why he was being interrogated. 

“Why do I feel like this is an interrogation because I did do what you asked.” Hyunjin responds and the two brothers give each other a knowing look.

“We just wanted to know how you enjoyed the flower shop.” Woojin responds trying to seem innocent but it doesn’t fool the vampire. Hyunjin thinks for a second on the what the werewolves meant by what they were saying before it finally clicked.

“You just wanted me to talk to Jisung cause he worked there.” Hyunjin states and the two boys give him knowing smiles.

“Well, did you enjoy seeing him again?” Seungmin asks and Hyunjin decides that he was done with all the teasing and wanted to get back at the brothers. Hyunjin gives his best friend a smirk and he could see the ones the tiger two adorned were dropping slightly.

“Pretty good. I got his number.” The werewolves eyes widen and Hyunjin decides that he can leave them in their own little shocked state. “Now if you guys don't mind, I’m hungry and need to go message a cute fairy boy.” Hyunjin gives a smile before turning in his heels and leaving the cafe, sending a message to Jisung in the process.

Once Hyunjin left the cafe and the initial shock of the development of Hyunjin and Jisung, Woojin speaks up to his brother.

“Bet they’ll be together by the end of the week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I love writing this verse so I think I’ll keep on updating it when I have ideas
> 
> Interact with me on Twitter: @utopiawoojin
> 
> See ya guys hope you have a great day!


End file.
